This Phoenix of Mine
by EnraptureSins
Summary: The day had finally come. The day Julien had long for since he first his eyes on his fiery bird. Looking around, Casablancas and roses filled the scarlet and white decorated wedding hall and his friends and family left no spaces on the benches. Taking a deep breath, the sound of the piano began to play. Yes, he had waited long enough.


**You guys wouldn't believe how tired I am right now...anyways, I'm EnraptureSins and I'm bringing you my first one-shot that is centered around the themes of weddings. Now hear me out, I was going to do Kunzite and Minako first, BUT this idea struck me first and well, I couldn't help but continue to write it. So this is for all you Rei/Mars and Jadeite shippers. I made this one especially well done just for you guys. Like I said, I'm really tired right now and so I did get irritated with the actual wedding ceremony and whatnot. I'll explain that issue more at the end, though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

 _This Phoenix of Mine_

Julien fixed his gray vest while standing in front of the bathroom mirror and trying hard to combat the nervousness easing its way into his mind. They had planned months ahead for this day and each day nearing it, he had been impatient and eager to finally marry the woman who brought _life_ into his own. Yet here he was, fiddling with his tie, and doubting the day would go well. Not only was it his and Rei's wedding day, but also his fiancé's birthday. A fitting birthday gift him told himself. Rei was more than happy. He just hoped nothing would mess it up.

Someone knocked on his door and he turned to see Leon grinning, "Seems like someone's taking an arrow to the knee today," Julien rolled his eyes. "No, wait, a _flaming_ arrow."

"Haha, very funny," he mumbled. Julien couldn't believe he still remembered that from a three months ago. He loved Rei a lot, but he wasn't so sure he ever wanted to see the priestess pissed off and try to shoot a flaming—he hadn't figured out where the fire came from—arrow up his ass again. Julien was the laughing stock for weeks. And Rei refused to talk to him, he blamed it on her hormones, which upset him more than he let on. It wasn't _his_ fault she got the wrong idea.

Regardless, Rei had forgiven him. After he pestered her long enough with phone calls and text messages for weeks. Julien smiled. Honestly, he wasn't sure what attracted him to the fiery woman in the first place. But whatever it was, he thanked it.

Leon's grin ceased, "Joking aside, Mamoru wants to go ahead and meet the girls at the church."

He checked his watch, "I guess so. Speaking of weddings," Julien slid past Leon and grabbed his black coat. "When are you going to pop the question to Ami?"

Leon shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I don't know. I haven't planned it out. I picked up the ring yesterday though."

"Was it the sapphire one?"

"Yeah. I took her inside one of Usagi's friends', I think her name's Naru, jewelry shop a few weeks ago. She seemed to like that one more than the rest," Leon replied following Julien out the room and down the stairs.

"Did she seem suspicious? Cause I swear when I went looking for Rei's engagement ring, she was noisier than Usagi and _that's_ saying something," Julien snorted.

"A little, but she didn't say anything," Leon said.

Julien raised her eyebrow, "I'm starting think women are getting smarter," he sighed stepping into Mamoru's living room where the others sat around on their phone.

"Or their guessing is getting better. _Then again_ ," Leon shrugged. "You're going to be suspicious if your boyfriend suddenly takes you to a jewelry shop and asks you what ring you like. Just saying."

"True, true," Julien agreed.

Manabu, who was texting someone—most likely Minako—on his phone, looked up, "You're proposing to Ami?"

"Yep."

"About time. You two have been dating for two years," Nathan gave him a thumbs up. Julien looked around for Mamoru, but he wasn't anywhere. "But wait until after you get married before you knock her up. Unlike our dear friend here."

Julien glared at him, "We were _drunk_."

"Tsk, no excuses. Because of you, Rei has been pissy more than I've ever seen her and with the death threats she's been giving you the last two months, I'm surprised you're still alive," Nathan continued and shook his head. "Man, talk about the fear of her giving birth."

Silence filled the room.

 _Great, you had to remind me_ Julien rubbed his forehead, "I'm dreading that moment," he muttered walking around the couches. "Is Mamoru outside?"

"He said he was making an important phone call. If you ask me that "important" phone call is nothing but that woman, Beatrice," Manabu shook his head.

"I thought he fired her?" Leon said.

"I don't know, but that secretary gets on my nerves. No wonder I can't date a redhead," Manabu grumbled. "Too…annoying for me."

 _At least the ones you've run into_ Julien mused. Being a model wasn't something Julien expected Manabu to pursue and yet after his big break, he got into the music industry where he met his girlfriend, Minako, a rising artist. Minako was the complete opposite of the timid and laidback person Manabu was. Julien wasn't sure how that relationship worked out.

"Well…I don't know about you all, but I'm going to interrupt our dear friend so we aren't late. Rei isn't the only one who's going to kick our asses," Nathan stood up and made his way to the door.

"She can't, but Makoto will do it for her," Julien corrected him.

Nathan flinched, "Don't…just don't. I think my shoulder still hurts from when she punched me yesterday. Oh, the _pain_!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Stop being so dramatic," he said walking to the door and heading out. Julien and Manabu followed him, Manabu locking the door, and the sight of Nathan grabbing the phone and snapping at Beatrice was amusing. Even Mamoru tried to hide a smile.

"—woman do not call back today. We don't have time for your bullshit," Nathan ended the call. "When do you plan to fire her? All she does is yap her mouth and belittles Usagi behind your back."

"Her father keeps me for doing so. But she can keep dreaming, it's not hurting me," Mamoru snorted. "Besides Usa has done a fine job of putting her in her place."

They all followed Mamoru to his car, "I…can't imagine it," Leon rubbed his chin.

"She's too sweet," Manabu replied.

"And doesn't appear to want to hurt anyone…" Julien nodded.

Nathan and Mamoru shared a look, "Then you obviously haven't seen that woman when she's pissed. Not happy fun times," Nathan muttered opening the door and sitting down in the front seat.

"I'll take note of that," Julien said sliding beside Leon in the backseat. Manabu hopped in last and shut the door. They all put their seatbelts on and Nathan turned the radio on. Oddly enough, Minako's new single, Route Venus, blasted through the speaker.

The car pulled out the drive thru and started down the road, "I've heard this song about a thousand times on the radio," Leon groaned. "I bet this was the big break she's been waiting for."

Manabu nodded, "She's more giddy and happier than you've seen her. Especially when were in the car and she hears it on the radio," he exhaled. "Starts squealing and all the above."

"Does it annoy you?" Mamoru asked. "Wait…never mind. I'm not in the positon to ask that. Usagi does the same thing."

"After dating her for a year? I say I'm used to it."

"I can deal with one of them when they're in that mood. But the both of them? Yeah, I don't think so," Nathan grumbled. "Count me out."

"Agreed. I already have a headache thinking about it. Never thought two women can squeal so high pitched," Julien said. His phone vibrated and checked to see a message from Rei:

 _Where are you?_

He texted back that they were on their way, "And I never thought I'll meet a woman who dares to a shoot an arrow up your ass," Nathan and Manabu choked back a laugh as Mamoru continued. "Or come up with so many colorful and creative insults."

Leon burst out laughing, "Ugh, you guys can't let it go. That happened three months ago!" Julien groaned.

"But it…was funny," Leon mustered between laughs. Julien wondered if he would ever hear the end of it.

* * *

The moment he walked into the church, a blurred body slammed into him and almost not him down, "Julien! I missed you," a face buried itself into his abs. Julien looked down and got down on one knee. His hands gripped the small girls shoulder.

"Hey, Phoebe," Julien said as the girl leaned and smiled. "You look pretty today."

Phoebe's violet eyes sparkled, "Mhm! I'm going to be the best flower girl for Rei!"

"I'm sure you are," he said standing up. Leon narrowed his eyes and faked pouted.

"So I don't get any loving either? I thought we were friends, Phoebe!" Nathan placed his hand over his heart and turned away. Phoebe's eyes widen and she let go of Julien and hugged Nathan. When she did, Nathan looked up and grinned.

"We are! You're my best friend!" She exclaimed loudly. Peaking around the corner was Phoebe's older sister, Daphene, who beckoned her sister to come here by waving her small hand.

"Phoebe! Don't you want to see cousin Rei wearing her dress? She looks pretty," Daphene's crimson eyes glimmered. Phoebe nodded and skipped away in her frilly red dress.

Julien smiled and began walking down the hallway, "I think Mamoru, Leon, and Manabu are in the wedding hall. Wanna head over there or should we go and snoop out the food in the reception room?" Nathan said walking beside him.

"And piss the women off? I don't think so," Julien replied making a right turn instead of a left.

"The only one we have to worry about is Makoto," Nathan shrugged. Speaking of the woman, she was heading down the hallway taking an apron off and revealing the beautiful, strapless dress that showed off her curves, which he didn't have to guess Nathan was admiring. Her hair was in a bun with a few curly strands on the sides and hanging from her ears were red hoop earrings.

Nathan grinned, "My wife is looking good. Nathan approves," his eyes roamed over her body. Makoto blushed and looked away.

"I thought you guys were with the others," Makoto said ignoring her husband. "Or are you going to snoop in the kitchen like Leon and Mamoru."

 _Well they fucked it up for us_ Julien grumbled, "Nah, we were going to the wedding hall and chat with the others until the wedding starts."

Makoto nodded, "Then maybe you guys can help watch the kids. Our daughter and son," she directed towards Nathan. "Should be in the hall with the others. Can you watch them? The wedding doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"I wasn't planning on babysitting some rowdy beasts," Julien muttered and Makoto glared at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

She kept her glare, "I'll see you at the wedding then. Just going to check on your bride to be."

Makoto walked around them and Julien exhaled the breath he was holding, "It's not a good feeling when those eyes stare through you. Gives me the chills," Julien rubbed the back of his head.

"Now you know how I feel when I fuck something up. She has toned it down a bit since Mako and Takashi were born," Nathan shrugged.

 _Toned it down my ass_ Julien snorted.

They continued to the wedding hall where lots of noise echoed down the hall. Some guests stood in front of the doors and when he first approached, he was bombarded by hordes of congratulations. They, his male cousins and older brother, asked risqué questions, which mostly involved what Rei and he would do for their wedding night and honeymoon. Julien didn't answer them, but it never crossed his mind about tonight. For their honeymoon, they were going to Bali, Indonesia (after Rei shot down any ideas for some place in or near America). But tonight? Well, Rei was only two months pregnant and if she was willing…

He grinned, "We got something plan." He finally answered and weaved through the crowd. His brother and cousins cheered at his reply and Julien rolled his eyes. Most of them needed to stay out of his love life for once. Julien spotted his friends, after more congratulations were shouted at him, and saw Takashi running away from his father.

"Come here you little rascal! Your mother's going to kill me if you mess your suit up," Nathan shouted grabbing the boys arm and snatching him back. Takashi giggled while his father dragged him towards and bench and sat him down.

Mako stayed quiet, as she normally was, and watch her father fix Takashi's tie, "That boy is full of energy," Mamoru mused.

"I swear he gets it from his mother's side," Nathan muttered.

Leon hung up the phone, "It's time to start. The girls are waiting for us outside the door." So it was time? Glimpsing out the corner of his eye, people were already taking their seats, including his wild cousins who were winking at him. He looked away. Julien took a deep breath in and exhaled. His nerves were starting to come back.

Nathan nodded, "Alright, come on Takashi," he patted the boy's back and Takashi slid off the bench. "Make sure you don't drop those rings."

Takashi nodded, "I won't! I'm a big boy!"

Messing with his cuffs, Julien smiled, "Relax, Julien," Manabu told him before following Mamoru, Nathan, Takashi, and Leon towards the closed brown doors. Relax? He was trying to. Walking onto the platform, the elder priest sent him a knowing nod.

"Boy, relax and be happy. You are about to marry a woman you'll spend the rest of your life with," he said.

"I am," Julien muttered. He made it seem like Julien _wasn't_ happy for this. In fact, he was more than happy. The day had finally come. The day Julien had longed for since he first his eyes on his fiery bird. Looking around, Casablancas and roses filled the scarlet and white decorated wedding hall and his friends and family left no spaces on the benches. Taking a deep breath, the sound of the piano began to play. Yes, he had waited long enough.

The doors opened and Phoebe and Daphene, as the flower girls, entered the room and skipped down the aisle throwing flowers after them and smiling their biggest smiles. Next came Takashi holding the pillow with both their wedding rings. And then came Ami and Leon, Mamoru and Usagi, Nathan and Makoto, and lastly, Manabu and Minako. All them reflecting the colors that Rei and he chose: white for the men and red for the women. As they all passed a bench, one pairing lit two candles on their right or left until they were lit by time Manabu and Minako made it to the front. Where had that detail come from? He hadn't noticed the white and red candles before. When were situated on their respective sides, Michiru began to play the wedding march on her violin and everyone stood.

 _Here we go,_ Julien thought staring at the door. He had no clue what dress Rei chose to wear. Usagi and the girls wanted to keep it a secret. Not even Rei wanted to tell him, but she only smiled and told him he would like it. Julien was holding her word to it.

The doors opened revealing Rei and her grandfather. The second he saw her, Julien had to stop his jaw from dropping. Her raven hair was pulled into an elegant bun, two thick hair strands were pulled back and connected to the bun, and red pearls lined around the base her bun. Red feathers hung from her ears. A transparent red veil covered her face, but he could still make out her scarlet lips. And her layered dress, it was beautiful, and also showed off her baby bump. The dress itself started out red towards the top then gradually turned dark red, almost black in color, towards the bottom. In her hands was a bouquet of Casablancas.

 _Damn, I'm one lucky man_ Julien snapped out his trance and took Rei's hand. Rei would never cease to surprise him.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of this lovely couple and set them on a path of eternal companionship and love. To move this ceremony along, we shall start the wedding vows," the priest said shifting his glasses.

Rei turned to Julien and held his hand, "I, Rei Hino, take you, Julien Haywood, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you," Julien almost snorted at the "respect" bit. "Laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we shall live."

"And I, Julien Haywood, take you, Rei Hino, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children, and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity," Julien smirked at the small blush forming on her cheeks.

"And now that the vows have been said, we shall bring forth the rings and commence their exchange," the priest continued and Takashi stepped forward and leaned the pillow forward. "And Julien, as you place the ring on Rei's finger, please repeat after me."

Julien picked up the ring and repeated alongside the priest, "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, cherish you, in all time, in all places, and in all ways forever," he slipped the ring on her finger.

"And may you, Rei, as you place the ring on Julien's finger, please repeat after me," the priest continued.

Rei picked up the ring, "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, cherish you," she said repeating after the elder priest and slipping the ring on Julien's finger. "In all times, in all places, and in all ways forever."

"You may now kiss your bride."

Julien grinned and lifted the veil. He pulled her near and kissed her. As the cheering and claps filled the room, Julien deepened the kiss and smiled halfway through. Rei would always be his fiery bird, his beautiful phoenix, and he was glad to start a new life with her, including their future child.

Forever and always.

* * *

 **And done! It took me five or six hours to write this one-shot. I really hope you guys liked it. As for the wedding vows and exchanging of rings, I was planning to make them unique, but seeing as my mind was blank and I was really tired, I decided to use the more traditional ones. Now if any of you can come up with some good vows for them, I'll be more than happy to add them into the story and give you credit. Or you, if you like it the way it is, then I'll leave it. Like I said earlier, I am making wedding fanfics. I don't know how many but there will be some over the next few days. They will be similar to this one.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated and any favorites would as well :D**


End file.
